


Mumbo man, Mumbo man, does what ever a Bumbo can

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [15]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Crack Fic, Dr. octopus (Spiderman), Gen, Mumbo gets Metal octopus arms, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Mumbo is helping Doc clear out some old Area 77 inventions, and they find a interesting set of arms...
Relationships: n/a
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Mumbo man, Mumbo man, does what ever a Bumbo can

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the NHO for the ideas. <3

Rain patters against the rooftops, “Thanks Mumbo,” Doc grins, “You didn’t have to come to help out.”

“It’s fine, you’ve got a lot of cool stuff left over from last season,” Mumbo laughs. 

“We’re the HIB, don’t mess with Area 77,” Doc jokes, pulling a box out, “Oh, this was a fun experiment.”

“What was it?” Mumbo asks as they open the box.

“It’s a set of arms, they're kind of like tentacles. Scar helped me make them. It’s a pretty interesting machine, they react to your impulses,” As Doc explains he hands the backpack-like machine to Mumbo, “Why don’t you try that on?”

As Mumbo worms, his arms into the harness Doc makes a few quick adjustments to the arms. Four separate arms are all connected at the base of a thin metal plate. As the metal touches Mumbo’s jacket he stiffens when one of the arms twitches. 

“Doc, this is really cool,” Mumbo grins, in his excitement the tentacle arms wave around.

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Doc murmurs, “The arms will react to your emotions as well as impulses.”

Mumbo’s eyes go wide as one of the arms almost knocks a box off the desk, the arm lets out a soft beep when it gets close to the box, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, we should move this outside though,” Doc muses.

Looking at the light rain Mumbo shrugs and steps outside. 

“Ok, catch this,” Doc gently tosses an empty bottle at Mumbo, who as expected tries to protect his face from the glass bottle. 

One of the arms worms around and grabs the bottle in its claw, “Woah, that’s awesome,” Then the glass shatters.

Doc grins and walks behind Mumbo he carefully tweaks a small wire on the arms, “You see the claws, when you grab something a light should flick on and stop you from squeezing any tighter.”

Gently running his fingers down the arm Mumbo attempts moving them, he’s managing pretty well until lightning cracks in the distance. One of the arm jerks up, “Ow,” Mumbo rubs his forehead and laughs. 

“Do you want to try something else?” Doc asks as he sets up four boxes on the ground, at Mumbo’s eager box he continues, “I want you to reach into all the boxes at the same time and pull one thing out from each one.”

Mumbo sits in front of the boxes and carefully reaches in and pulls the different items out. It takes a few tries to pull four items out. After dropping a few things and at one point accidentally flinging something across the garden. 

Both Mumbo and Doc are laughing by this point, a hiss from behind makes both freezes. Doc pulls his trident out and hisses back at the charged creeper. The creeper stops momentarily before hissing louder. Doc throws his trident a second too late.

The creeper explodes, Mumbo screams the arms wrapping protectively around him. As the smoke clears Doc rushes over to Mumbo, he’s lying face down.

Doc nearly gags when he sees Mumbo’s back. The arms connective plate has melted and partially disintegrated. The arms themselves are still on his back and they are twitching softly. Mumbo groans in pain before bursting into smoke.

The arms disappear with him. The bits of remaining connective metal fall to the ground. Doc rushes around shoveling Mumbo’s items into a chest.

DocM77: Mumbo, are you ok?

Grian: Is everything ok

Xisuma: He’s at the world spawn

Xisuma: Do you want me to teleport you over?”

DocM77: X you should come as well. Grian, get to Mumbo’s base and move everything away from his bed.

Doc splashes down into the room under spawn, Xisuma lands gracefully beside him. When he spots Mumbo he gasps. The tentacles had fused into his back, “Doc, what happened?”

“We were cleaning out some experiments and found the arms I made. He was testing it out and got creepered, I think the arms fused into him,” As he explains Doc learns over and gently rubs Mumbo’s back in between the tentacles, one reaches up and weakly wraps around Doc’s arm.

Xisuma kneels down and looks at his back, then pulls an admin screen up, “Oh dear, that’s not good.”

“What is it?” Doc asks fear in his voice.

“It’s part of his code, I can’t remove it.”

Doc carefully sits Mumbo up and looks at his face, “I think he’s just out from the bad respawn.”

After a moment Xisuma nods, “Other than the obvious, he’s ok. How do they work? When you showed them to me they were on a metal plate.”

“Oh, the tentacles directly connect with the signals and impulses that your body has, the metal plate bit was to keep them in place.”

Nodding Xisuma stands up, “Let’s get him back to his base. It’ll be better if he wakes up there anyway.”

Doc sends a message to Grian asking him where Mumbo’s bedroom is. He replies a few minutes later with coordinates to Mumbo’s old hobbit hole.

The robotic arms curl around Doc as he and Xisuma start walking over to the hobbit hole. Once they make it over Xisuma carefully grabs an old Mumbo for mayor shirt and cuts some holes in it for the time being. He quietly explains what had happened to Grian. 

As Doc carefully puts the shirt on Mumbo he doesn’t wake up. They gently lay him down and watch as he relaxes down and the tentacle arms start exploring the small room. Grian volunteers to stay the night as Xisuma pulls Doc over to his base, to try to figure out what happened.

Grim-faced, Grian pulls a spare bed out and places it out of range of the exploring arms. As he watches Mumbo the arms eventually stop exploring and gently pull the blanket up. Grian falls asleep a few minutes later. 

Hours later a cool metallic something pokes his face. Scrunching his nose Grian squints over to where Mumbo is frantically trying to hold the arms away from everything. In his mild panic, the arms are trying to grab onto something, “Hi, uh can you help me take the arms off?”

Grian flinches slightly, “What do you remember from last night?”

“I was testing the arms out then got creepered,” Mumbo stutters, suddenly looking sick, the arms falling to his sides, “Grian, something wrong, I can feel the arms.”

Grian blinks at him for a moment, “Oh, you mean, oh dear.” 

One of the tentacles twitches and wraps around the bedpost. Mumbo tries to pull away but freezes when he feels the arm extend. Grian stands up and walks over, carefully unwinding the arm. The arms shudder before folding against his back. Mumbo’s face falls, “The arms are part of me, aren’t they?”

Grian nods softly, “They’re part of your code, you’ll respawn with them.”

The arms decide that Mumbo is too freaked out and promptly wrap him in a blanket, “I don’t like this.”

Eyes softening Grian sits on the edge of the bed, “I’ll be here for you and so will everyone else.”

The arms fall still as Mumbo extracts himself from the blankets. He’s obviously concentrating on keeping them as still as possible. He stands up and carefully folds the arms against his back, “Uh, you know what, I’m staying in pajamas today.”

Grian snickers softly, “Oh, Doc’s going to be here in like thirty minutes.”

Slumping over Mumbo grins, “That’s good, he knows these things better than anyone.”

As Doc walks in the room Mumbo frowns. The normally stoic creeper has an expression of guilt and regret plastered all over his face, “Mumbo, I’m so sorry this happened.”

Taken aback by the apology Mumbo leans forwards, “This isn’t your fault.”

“It is, I let you put them on I told you to go outside,” As Doc apologizes his red eye dims noticeably.

“No, stop that, this isn’t anyone’s fault. It was an accident,” As Mumbo says this he wraps Doc in a hug. The mechanical arms are awkwardly frozen in place.

“Mumbo, I need you to tell me everything that feels different,” Doc instructs as he sits him down.

Realizing what Doc is asking Mumbo frowns, “The area around the base of the arms is really sore, and uh, I can feel the arms?”

Doc snaps his head over, “The arms can feel?”

“Yes…”

“That’s… that’s probably not good,” Doc takes a second to compose himself, “How sensitive are they?”

After a moment Mumbo answers, “About the same as my normal arms, the claw bits are more sensitive.”

“Ok, bright side, you probably won’t accidentally break things.”

“That’s good,” Grian speaks up.

“Can we get breakfast now?” Mumbo asks as he stands up. Pulling his normal arm Grian leads him over to the chest wall to find some food. One of the arms twitches and Mumbo stands up a little straighter. Doc frowns at this but doesn’t say anything.

As Mumbo eats, Doc watches the arms. Every single time they move Mumbo freezes before locking them up. Deciding to give Mumbo a few days before he’ll start reminding Mumbo that the arms are part of him and he should move them, Doc stays quiet.

“So Mumbo, what do you think of this?” Doc asks, gesturing towards the arms.

Mumbo sighs, “I don’t know, it was really fun when I was trying them on, but now. I don’t know.”

Grian immediately pulls Mumbo in and hugs him. Mumbo sinks into the hug, the tentacles curling around Grian.    
  


Walking forwards Doc watches silently as the arms wave. As one of the arms reaches back it curls around Doc’s wrist and drags him over. 

The rest of the day is spent much like that morning, Mumbo attempts not to move his arms. Grian attempts to help by distracting him. As the sun starts to set Mumbo yawns, for doing nothing all day he’s absolutely exhausted. 

  
He’s been restricting the movement of the arms all day. That with the extra energy needed to power the arms has completely drained him. Grian had offered to spend the night again, Mumbo had declined and started the short walk back to his base.

As he walks he stumbles over a stray tree branch, instantly the arms move by their own accord and lift him off the ground. Mumbo is terrified, he’s desperately trying to stop the movement. Swallowing hard as the arms start walking Mumbo shuts his eyes, not wanting to see where the arms are bringing him. After a few minutes of walking the arms deposit him on something soft. Opening his eyes Mumbo is met with his hobbit hole.

Gasping softly Mumbo looks at the arms. Had they just walked? The arms make a soft wiring sound as they move. Watching as the arms kinda just do their own thing Mumbo pokes at them. Just trying to get used to feeling with them.

It’s almost like the arms have a mind of their own, which technically they kind of do. When Doc made them he gave it a slight AI, not really enough to function independently but the arms can make decisions on how to get the host where they need to be. 

Mumbling under his breath Mumbo looks at the arms, they wriggle around on his back. Smiling softly he falls asleep. 

As he wakes up the arms have looped around him, carefully extracting himself from the arm's grasp. Sensing his movement the arms retreat back into their rest position. 

Deciding to do something about the issue with his clothes, he goes to grab one of his shirts. When he opens the closet he finds that someone has replaced his jackets and shirts with near-identical copies that have parts for the extra arms.

Smiling he puts it on and heads over to the shopping district.

As he walks into the nether the arms tuck against his back. It’s surprising how much he’s gotten used to the tentacles. One would think that having four tentacle alarms would throw off his balance and have a much bigger impact. Besides not being able to use an Elytra, nothing really changed. 

Of course, nothing ever works out perfectly.

“Hey Mumbo,” Xb calls out.

Mumbo unfortunately is startled by this and the arms dart around frantically and grab onto one of the lamp posts. 

“Oh, Uh, sorry,” Xb calls as he walks over. 

One of the arms waves, “Uh, hi, can you help me down “

“Sure,” Xb says as he starts gently moving the arms away from the lamp.

Mumbo silently lets Xb unravel his arms, “Thanks.”

Xb gives Mumbo a smile, “It’s fine.”

Waving Mumbo continues on his way. As he nears the ODEA shop he passes the mind cart lama. From the stress of the last few days, his nerves are completely shot, and the small clatter of moving pistons scares him.

Darting out the arms whip around looking for the danger, they pull back. Gasping as he’s suddenly pulled off his feet Mumbo flails wildly trying to catch his balance. His arms stop moving and catch him, stopping his fall. They slowly wrap around his waist. 

As Mumbo takes a look around ODEA checking profits, he uses his new arms. Trying to get used to having them. His tentacle-like arms are really useful, reaching high up places, boosting him up. It almost makes up for not being able to use an elytra.

A few weeks pass, Doc does whatever he can to help. In their research they’ve discovered a few things, sometimes the arms react to what he wants them to do and other times they might just do something else. They respond to everything that Mumbo feels, he’s a little nervous they wrap around him. He’s relaxed or happy they just move around and explore a bit. They act like arms and move around when he talks.

Everyone is always coming and going from his base, whether bringing supplies or just to talk there's normally at least one hermit around Mumbo’s base.

Currently, Iskall is over at his base, they plan on watching some movies and basically just messing around for a few hours. By the time they get to the last movie they’re both falling asleep.

Unfortunately, this movie isn't a very good movie when falling asleep, as it is a horror movie. Mumbo’s half asleep when people in the movie scream. Started his mechanical arms jerk out and grip onto whatever’s near…

“Hey, Mumbo could you let go?” Iskall asks as they switch the television off. 

“I would, but, uh the arms aren’t responding…” Mumbo gives Iskall a shaky grin.

“Only you, the arms are stuck from the adrenaline right?”

Mumbo nods, “Yeah once I’ve calmed down they let go… I’m sorry about this.”

Barking out a laugh Iskall rolls their eyes, “It’s fine it's not your fault.”

As they sit Iskall starts humming softly under their breath, “Mumbo man, Mumbo man 

does whatever a Bumbo can 

he's a spoon, not surprised 

chuffed to bit, it may be pants

here comes the Mumbo man.”

“Is that the spider man song? Stop.”

Iskall just grins and sings louder, “Nope.”

The arms uncurl from Iskall as Mumbo backs up, “Well, I’m not dealing with that tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wl90tt4newk
> 
> I hope everyone’s enjoyed reading this and please let me know what you think about it.  
> <3


End file.
